John Peel Terry
Tape ; Name *John Peel Terry & Gerry 1984 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1984-00-00 *A compilation by Mark focusing on late 1984. Mark says: 'Terry and Gerry were a particular favourite - a band that typifies Peel in so many ways - punk skiffle played by really great people.' *The file contains part of a concert from the ICA (1984-10-05) as part of the ICA Rock Week, listed in The Peel Sessions (p. 227) as 'bands chosen by Peel under the slogan, nicked from Yeah Yeah Noh, “John Peel putting the fun back into being pretentious”.' This was broadcast on 19 November 1984. *The tape also contains part of the following session: :Float Up CP, one and only session. Recorded 1984-09-19. First broadcast 26 September 1984: this recording is taken from the 04 December 1984 repeat. :Terry And Gerry #2, recorded 24th March 1985, first broadcast 10 April 1985, repeated 29 April 1985. Judging by Peel's comments it is the first airing. Tracklisting *Terry And Gerry: 'The Good, The Bad And The Usherette / Wolfman's Request / A Thousand Towns / Cars / Hello / Butter's On The Bread / TV Song / Dennis & Brian / Wait Until You're Older / America / Clothes Shop' (live from ICA) 19 November 1984 *''(JP: 'Oh, what an attractive sentiment. That's Terry And Gerry and the Dayglos...The one thing that actually slightly disappointed me about these ICA Rock Weeks, this was recorded on October 5th, incidentally, this one, was the fact that most of the critics anyway, when they went to them, because there were three bands on each night, chose one band that they really liked, and then the other two that they disliked intensely, and complained bitterly about the fact that there was a mixture of stuff which they saw as being incompatible on the same night. But the idea really was that it should be so.')'' *Connie & Babe: 'Dark Waters (Compilation LP-Early Days Of Bluegrass Vol. 10)' (Rounder) 04 December 1984 *Adrian Sherwood & Keith Leblanc: 'The Enemy Within' 04 December 1984 *Rip Rig + Panic: 'Bob Hope Takes Risks' 04 December 1984 *Float Up CP: 'You Make Me Wet' (Peel Session) 04 December 1984 *Newtown Neurotics: Suzy (7") No Wonder (beginning only) 04 December 1984 *Terry And Gerry: A Sea Shanty For The Gravy Boat (session) 10 April 1985 *Terry And Gerry: Kennedy Says (session) 10 April 1985 *''(JP: 'Excellent. What a treat it is for me to be able to put people like Terry And Gerry on the radio.')'' *Everything But The Girl: 'Ugly Little Dreams (LP-Love Not Money)' (Blanco Y Negro) 10 April 1985 *Paul Butterfield Blues Band: 'Shake Your Moneymaker (LP-The Paul Butterfield Blues Band)' (Edsel) 10 April 1985 *''(JP: 'I used to think that was impressively lewd at the time, you know....I tell people that I saw them playing live in California around that time, perhaps a year or so later, and to be quite honest with you, I'm not quite sure if I'm telling the truth or not, it seems so long ago. Senile dementia, which happens to us all eventually.')'' *Terry And Gerry: 'Simon' (session) 10 April 1985 File ;Name *Peel Terry And Gerry 1984 ;Length *00:44:20 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mark. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?2txndkvngnm Category:1984 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1985